


【宇霖】宵夜

by jeanmagic



Category: history2越界宇霖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmagic/pseuds/jeanmagic





	【宇霖】宵夜

结束了一天繁忙的通告，杨孟霖疲劳的瘫倒在自己家的沙发上，闭着眼睛感受着家里的平静，欢欢也安静的在自己的窝里闭目养神。  
滴。手边的手机微微震了一下。  
杨孟霖睁开双眼发了一会愣，大概不用想也知道是谁。  
【到家了吗？累吗~】  
〖到了，还好啦〗  
【孟霖，我想吃宵夜】  
〖……〗杨孟霖实打实的翻了一个白眼，吃吃吃就知道吃。  
〖你在哪…〗然而最后还是问了对方在哪。  
【你家门口】仿佛突然看到了这人在他家门外那一脸嘚瑟的表情。  
认命的从沙发上爬起来，走到玄关去开门。  
门开的时候，门外的少年还是穿着今天跑通告的那身衣服。  
“你怎么跑来了。没回家？”杨孟霖侧身想让少年进屋。  
“刚不是说了，我想吃宵夜。”少年刚走进门就回身握住还扶着门把手的那只手，在关上门的瞬间，把手的主人压到了门上，左手细心的垫在了他的脑后，右手搂着他的腰，蜻蜓点水一样一下一下的轻啄着他的嘴唇。  
“施柏宇你干嘛！”杨孟霖也就愣了两秒，马上抬起手捂住了他还要继续的嘴。没想到手心却感受到了痒痒的湿湿的，干！不用想也知道是什么！  
“欸！你很脏欸！”瞪大了眼睛盯着施柏宇的同时，手也放了下来，然后使劲的在他衣服上擦着湿润的手心。  
施柏宇却在呵呵呵的笑着。  
“傻子。”杨孟霖推开还在盯着他笑的施柏宇走进屋里。  
施柏宇把自己的鞋子摆好放在玄关，自顾自的换上室内拖鞋，接着又跟在杨孟霖屁股后面跑。  
“你又不是欢欢，总跟着我干嘛，滚滚滚。”杨孟霖把这个大型跟屁虫推到客厅后，走到厨房去查看冰箱里的有没有东西给这个跟屁虫吃。  
“这几天都不在家，冰箱没什么吃的欸，泡面吃不吃。”杨孟霖从冰箱门后探出头，看了一眼摊在沙发上的施柏宇，自顾自的拿出材料，就要开始做。  
施柏宇看着杨孟霖的一系列完全不拖泥带水的动作，哭笑不得，这也没有要问我的意思啊，自己就决定了嘛。  
“孟霖做什么我都吃~”说完，仿佛感觉厨房传来了一阵鸡皮掉地的声音。  
“靠北，在家你能不能正常一点。”杨孟霖骂了句，却也没停下手上快速的动作，生怕客厅那个人真的饿坏了。  
但是呢，通常我们想要好好做一件事的时候，总是会被打断亦或是出现什么意外，例如现在。  
不知道什么时候凑上来的施柏宇，此刻正从腰际两旁伸出双手，拥住了那个正在弄吃的人儿。  
“Nick……”施柏宇一面呢喃的念着杨孟霖的英文名，一面温柔又轻巧的吻着他的后颈。  
“欸…小心…被烫到…”因为背后靠近的热源，加上细细的又密集的亲吻，使得杨孟霖的动作都变得有些迟缓了。  
施柏宇当然不会因为这样而停下手上与嘴上的动作，其中一只手从衣服的下摆伸了进去，抚摸着那平滑的腹部。一下一下密密的亲吻从后颈延续到了耳后，微笑的看着杨孟霖的耳朵渐渐变成了粉红色。  
杨孟霖左手抓住想要向上延伸的施柏宇的手，右手快速的把火给关了。  
“施柏宇…你先放开我啦…”杨孟霖想要转回身推开身后的人，却被施柏宇看出了他的意图，阻止了他的行动。  
“孟霖……我很想你……”衣服里的手转而攻向了还被裤子包裹着的地带，左脚挤进了杨孟霖的腿间，身后被跨部有意无意的磨蹭着，形状很明显，不用想也知道那是什么。  
“如果你不是一边说想我还一边在摸我的话，可能我会更开心！”话音刚落，施柏宇就已经打开了扣子把手伸了进去，隔着内裤撩拨着杨孟霖的分身。  
“你确定不是这样才更开心吗…”只听到身后的人吃吃的笑着。  
“欸，你今天很性急欸！！”杨孟霖真是忍受不了这样撩起来很性感的施柏宇，低低的嗓音让他的鸡皮都要掉一地了，就是想要看自己害羞的样子。  
“你也硬了干嘛还躲我。”施柏宇用鼻头蹭了蹭杨孟霖的耳朵，嘟起嘴十分委屈的说道。  
“…那能不能别再厨房里……”杨孟霖每次都是这样败下阵来，只怪施柏宇撒娇的时候太可爱了，虽然那是一个185公分的大男生。  
施柏宇歪头在杨孟霖的脸颊上亲了一口，仿佛在庆祝自己的胜利。一个弯腰，就把杨孟霖公主抱了起来。  
“欸欸？你不是说腰受伤了吗？！”杨孟霖一开始因为害羞而挣扎了一下，接着就不敢动了。  
“抱你完全没问题！”施柏宇沾沾自喜的回答道。  
“所以你昨天跟今天上通告的时候都在匡我？”杨孟霖突然想到了昨天下午采访的时候，施柏宇说他自己打球伤到了腰，惩罚的时候还是自己背的他，然后今天的直播，自己都不敢把手放在他的腰上，原来竟然是骗人的？！  
“没有！我发誓！我真的，欸，你别打我啊！”施柏宇还没说完，就被杨孟霖巴了一下头，但是人却没有跳下来，而是紧紧的抱着他的脖子，仿佛这样可以减少一点对腰的承受力。  
看到他的动作，施柏宇心里就像吃了蜜一样，傻呵呵的笑着。  
一路径直的把杨孟霖抱回房间，刚把他放下，就一刻也等不了的压了上去。  
左腿跪在他双腿间，双手撑在他脑袋两旁，自上而下的看着他，欣赏着他的美貌。  
“你的眼睛，是我见过的眼睛里，最好看的。”杨孟霖每次听到施柏宇说这种土味情话，一是害羞，二是在想他是不是想要出一本土味情话合集。  
“所以你打算看一晚上吗？”杨孟霖依旧用嘴硬来掩饰自己的害羞。  
“呵，刚才是谁在说我性急啊。”看着施柏宇诱惑似的朝他笑了起来，他笑的时候眼睛总是弯弯的，很阳光很好看，大概就是这样，所以自己才被他吸引的吧。  
双手捧起杨孟霖的脸颊，俯下身亲吻那自己念想了好几天的唇，果然是如此的美味。  
杨孟霖双手不自觉的攀上了他的肩膀，抱住了他的脖子，享受着来自这个年轻热情的少年的激吻。  
灵巧的舌头一遍又一遍的划过杨孟霖的口腔内壁，划过整洁的贝齿，最后追逐着缠绕上那顽皮的小舌。虽然被施柏宇托着后颈却只能微微后仰着头，而过于激烈的亲吻，让还来不及吞咽的津液，不受控的从杨孟霖的唇角溢出。  
“唔…”杨孟霖被吻得有点失神，轻轻的从喉头发出了抗议，以表示自己的快要喘不过气了。  
施柏宇依依不舍的结束激吻，转变成一下又一下的轻轻的吸允着他的嘴唇，眼神是既迷恋又宠溺的看着那美丽的眼睛。他每次都觉得，杨孟霖的眼睛里就好似有浩瀚星辰，随时都会被吸进去一样。  
施柏宇灵活的双手从杨孟霖衣服的下摆伸了进去，结束了吸允的唇侧过头顺着耳际轻轻的亲吻，轻轻的亲过耳廓。  
他记得他说过，耳朵是敏感点，突然就起了坏心，快速的朝着耳心吹了一口气，果然杨孟霖立马偏过头想要逃离他，耳朵以肉眼可及的速度染了红晕，一直蔓延到了脸颊上。  
“别吹！”吹耳朵杨孟霖还是想要拒绝的！  
“哈哈哈，你怎么那么可爱！”施柏宇被害羞的杨孟霖给逗笑了。  
以为施柏宇好心的停止了吹气的行为，然而下一秒，耳垂却被一股温热包裹住了，敏感的瑟缩了一下。  
“嗯……”让杨孟霖不自觉的从喉头溢出了些许呻吟，又突然清醒似的，咬住了自己的下唇，想要阻止这羞耻的声音从自己喉咙里发出来。  
“咬嘴唇犯规噢~”施柏宇微笑的抬起头，下意识的舔了舔嘴唇，俯下身轻轻的吻了一下被咬住的下唇，笑意透过弯弯的笑眼映射到杨孟霖漆黑的眼眸里。  
“而且，我想听。”突然在耳旁出现的气音，又惹得杨孟霖再次红了脸。  
“施柏宇，你不要太过分！”杨孟霖都要被这个幼稚鬼给气笑了。  
过分？施柏宇细细的品味了这个词3秒，轻佻的挑了挑眉，侧过头一口就吻在了杨孟霖的喉结上，还伴随着密密的舔咬。  
“唔…嗯……不…不要……会…有印子…”没想到是这么直接的动作，速度快得让他无法闪躲，只能后仰着头来承受着施柏宇的亲吻。  
“你不是说我过分，等下可能还有更过分的噢。”施柏宇没有给杨孟霖喘气的机会，咬上了他的锁骨，右手熟练又带着技巧的解着他的裤头拉链。  
左手顺着胸膛一路抚摸下来，通过打开的裤头伸进手，隔着内裤感受着杨孟霖半苏醒的分身，右手转了个弯擦着腰线滑到了后腰处，摩挲了一会，接着向下抚摸过圆润的臀部，手指顺着股沟缓缓的延伸，有意无意的在蜜穴的周围徘徊，撩拨着他的敏感带。  
突然在施柏宇眼前出现了一支管状物，抬头看向那个递东西的正主，脸红得像快要滴血了，结果‘噗呲’一声笑了出来。  
“笑屁啊！”杨孟霖直接就想把手上的东西砸到他脸上。  
“笑你咯，你怎么那么可爱。”施柏宇拿过他手上的东西看了一眼，“噢~原来你喜欢草莓味啊~”皮一下的结果就是，换来杨孟霖的一脚踹。  
“闭嘴！”  
施柏宇顶着那迷人的笑眼，把杨孟霖的裤子优先脱下来扔到了一边，分开他的双腿，让双腿卡在自己的大腿上。大手从膝盖一路抚摸到了杨孟霖的后腰处，上身再次压下去吻住了那诱人的双唇。  
左手那不安分的手指在腰窝处画着圈圈，右手同时握住了那刚刚脱离内裤包裹的，早已苏醒得坚硬的分身。  
施柏宇抬起上身，仿佛在欣赏着什么美景，痴迷着看着躺着的人。  
杨孟霖早已闭上了眼睛，不知往哪放的双手无意识的紧紧的抓住了床单。  
施柏宇四只手指紧密的包裹着柱身，规律的上下套弄着，那灵活的右手大拇指时不时有意无意的划过铃口，透明的液体也受刺激的一点一点的溢出。  
“哇噢~真的是草莓味噢~”空出那撩拨后腰的手，单手打开那支草莓味的管状物，认真的闻了一下香味。挤出一些到正在渐渐加快套弄速度的右手上，一面坏心眼的低下头在杨孟霖的耳边说的，说完还不忘舔一下他那发红的耳廓。  
施柏宇又往手上挤了一些润滑剂，趁着杨孟霖注意力都在分身的状态下，左手食指缓缓的探入后穴。  
“嗯…”随着手指一节一节缓慢的伸入，敏感的身体微微瑟缩了一下，难耐的呻吟声却诚实的从嘴角溢出，在润滑的作用下，酥酥麻麻的感觉很快就盖过了一开始轻微的痛感。  
“唔……”突然放慢的速度磨得杨孟霖心里痒得都要炸开了，在发出抗议的瞬间，施柏宇又加入了一根手指，两根手指深深浅浅的进出，偶尔张开，慢慢的撑开后穴的穴口。  
“你很紧噢~”施柏宇总是这样，不会放过任何可以调戏杨孟霖的时候。  
“…施柏宇！！”而且施柏宇也很会找时机，比如现在，趁着杨孟霖害羞的空挡，又缓缓的加入了一根手指，原本匀速在后穴进出的三根手指，突然弯曲，指甲搔刮上了娇嫩的肠壁，让杨孟霖惊呼了起来，“啊…你…又这样…”  
“更过分的来咯~”施柏宇对着他邪邪的一笑，俯下身，隔着还未被脱掉的T恤，咬上了他胸前的茱萸，口水渐渐的浸湿了棉质的T恤，温热隔着粗粗的布料传递着，两者摩擦下一股奇怪的感觉徘徊在胸口，让杨孟霖脑袋有点浑浊。  
施柏宇的嘴上不遗余力的吸吮着一边的茱萸，右手则是隔着衣服搓揉着另一边的胸口，左手还在后穴里搔刮着内壁，搜寻着他的敏感点。  
杨孟霖被这突然刺激又难受的感觉给惊了一下，艰难的扭动着自己的身躯，想要逃离，可是施柏宇怎么会给他这个机会呢，无法逃脱的杨孟霖只能张着嘴大口大口的呼吸着空气，然而为了呼吸而起伏的胸口，却像在变着法子送向施柏宇的嘴里送。  
突然间杨孟霖就像是被触电一样，一瞬间刺激的快感从后穴直冲上脑，后穴也不自觉的收缩了一下，呻吟声几乎脱口而出。  
“找到了。”看到反应，施柏宇了然的点点头。面上是一脸纯真的表情，然而左手却在敏感点周围来来去去。  
“唔…碰…碰到了……嗯……”施柏宇长长的手指一下一下地攻击着脆弱的深处，无比的快感一阵接一阵的袭来，酥酥麻麻的感觉让出口的呻吟声都变了调，眼角也挂着因为刺激而溢出来的生理盐水。  
随着右手越来越快得套弄速度，终于在又一次刮到那可怜的穴心的时候，手上的炽热快速的抖动了几下，杨孟霖抓着施柏宇的大腿射了出来，斑斑点点的白液洒在了两人的腹部。  
半闭着眼的杨孟霖张着嘴在努力喘息着，好像这样可以让头脑空白的高潮余韵快点过去。  
撤出了后穴的左手，换上了自己早已如钢铁般僵硬的分身抵在穴口。  
手指退出的空虚感还未完全感受，更粗更热的东西就抵着穴口进来。  
“我要进去咯~？草—莓—味—。”施柏宇一面朝着还在喘息的人儿说道，一面左手扶着自己的炽热准备推进，右手则慢慢的套弄着射了一次还精神抖擞的小孟霖。  
“等等……”杨孟霖十分想说，给他一分钟休息一下喘口气，然而施柏宇又把他的情欲挑了起来，只好选择重点吐出，“套……”  
施柏宇只好了然的停了下来，开始翻找床头柜。  
杨孟霖回过了神，嫌弃的拍掉正打算打开第二格抽屉的人的手，顶着泛红的脸颊起身。  
“躺下。”简单的两个字让施柏宇摸不着头脑，但是却还是会照做，然而视线就专注的盯着杨孟霖的一举一动。  
看着他从第二格抽屉里翻找了一下，最后磨磨唧唧的拿出了一个粉红色包装的。  
“草—草莓味—？”又被这样的杨孟霖给逗笑了。  
“今天你是要贯彻草莓味到底了吗？”实在是忍不住哈哈大笑了起来，“你喜欢就好~”  
羞红着脸跨过了他，分腿骑坐在了他的大腿上，左手撑着他的腹肌，右手拿起包装到嘴边，挑逗般的用牙齿撕开了包装的袋子。  
看到这样的杨孟霖，施柏宇当下心里就漏跳了一拍。  
“你这样，我会想直接上了你。”沙哑的声音从施柏宇的嗓子里传出，可见是忍得有多辛苦。  
“不要急噢~”小心的取出保险套，专心致志的对准龟头，然后再慢慢的一点一点的往下滑，到底了之后还坏心眼的掐了掐下面的两个囊袋。  
“嘶——你这是在玩火！”施柏宇看着杨孟霖这些挑逗的动作，眼睛里都要喷出火来了。  
杨孟霖呵呵呵的笑了起来，右手食指戳了戳杨孟霖的胸膛，假装威胁道：“你可别动噢！”  
看着直愣愣的施柏宇，满意的继续着他的动作，先是跪立了起来，微微往前移动了一点。  
左手撑着施柏宇的胸口，右手扶着对准位置的分身，十分缓慢的坐了下去，把刚才后穴那空虚的感觉一点一点的填满，直到自己整根吞下那坚挺又硕大的分身。  
“呼……”两人都满足的呼出了一口气。  
“啊……”还没完全缓过来的杨孟霖突然被施柏宇顽皮的向上顶了一下，快感瞬间让他软了腰，双手撑在了施柏宇的胸膛上，才不至于趴下。  
“干！”果然一开口脱口而出的就是干话。  
施柏宇曲起自己的双腿，让杨孟霖靠在他的腿上，双手分别从自己的胸膛牵上了他的手，十指紧扣，享受他的‘主动’。  
“可以动了…”施柏宇暗哑的声音在提示着杨孟霖。  
手被施柏宇抓着了，着力点在十指紧扣的双手上，只好紧紧的抓着他的手，开始了自己上下吞吐的律动。  
“啊…啊哈……”杨孟霖后仰着头，感受着自己体内的坚挺，接受着一次又一次的挺近，快感也一次次的飙升。施柏宇又怎会坚持得下去，早已就着他的动作也在跟着缓缓的挺着腰。  
骑乘式进入让施柏宇的炽热一次比一次更深入，几乎每一次都碾磨过他的敏感点直击穴心。  
施柏宇坐起身，让杨孟霖的双臂圈住自己的脖子，自己则是箍住了他的腰，一面律动一面啃上了他胸口的茱萸。  
“慢……慢点啊……嗯嗯嗯…太，太深了…啊啊……”而后突然加速的抽插让杨孟霖差点反应不过来，呻吟在本能的驱使下破口而出。  
然而速度却没有减慢反而还有越来越快的趋势。  
“哥哥……”舔弄着杨孟霖耳朵的施柏宇突然玩心大起，喊了一声。  
“你……”杨孟霖原本还以为自己听错了，可是耳边又传来了一声，“哥哥……”  
“施柏宇！闭…闭嘴啊！！”正在进行时听到这个称呼真的很羞耻啊！  
“你不是很想我喊你哥哥~”小舌一面舔着脖颈周围，一面用鼻子嗅着他的气味。  
“哥哥~舒服吗——”调戏的言语让快感又更上了一层楼。  
“啊啊啊……够…够了……嗯嗯…啊……”随着一次次的整根没入又拔出的连续撞击，让杨孟霖只能靠在施柏宇的肩膀上，张着嘴喘息着，双手紧紧的掐着他的手臂来发泄他的愤怒，只是并没有起到什么作用。  
“哥哥还没回答我噢~舒服吗~”施柏宇竟然渐渐的把抽插的速度降了下来。  
“嗯…你…”快感并没有因为速度慢下来而减缓，反而越发的强烈，没办法只好满足施柏宇的情趣，“…舒…舒服……”  
“哥哥很诚实噢~”  
“施柏宇！嗯嗯啊……求求你…不要在…这时候……喊我…啊啊啊……哥哥了……”如果现在有个地洞，杨孟霖一定很想钻进去。  
施柏宇心满意足的吻上了杨孟霖软软的唇，右手抚摸上了他那也在丝丝的冒着水的分身，抽插与套弄的速度都在逐渐加快，很快杨孟霖就被折磨得理智全飞。  
施柏宇强烈的情感，就像是想要把对方镶进自己身体里一样牢牢的不放开，在快速的抽插下，感到热流涌上了性器前端，紧紧的握着杨孟霖的腰肢猛冲了几下，最后抵在了穴心处喷了出来，虽然隔着套子，但是依旧惹得杨孟霖身子一抖，尖叫的也攀上了顶峰，射在了两人的腹部。  
施柏宇抽出了自己半软了的分身，扯掉了套子，扔到了床边的垃圾桶里，抱着软软的靠在自己的胸膛的杨孟霖，躺了回去。  
杨孟霖此时就像是在健身房运动了大半天一样，再一次高潮余韵的袭来，让他的头脑空白并且身体脱力，只能慢慢的缓冲自己。  
施柏宇则是温柔的一下一下的按摩着他的腰。  
缓过来后的杨孟霖发现自己竟还趴在施柏宇的身上，当下就又害羞了起来。  
本想移到他身旁平躺的杨孟霖，被施柏宇捞回了自己的怀里。  
“你去买这个的时候，没被人发现？”施柏宇亲了亲躺在自己臂弯的人的头顶，看了一眼那个被丢在床脚的草莓味，问出这个小疑问。  
“啧，你当我傻啊，当然是网购的啊！”杨孟霖骄傲的翻了个白眼。  
“噢~你真聪明~”这句话听起来真的挺敷衍的，刚想要说点什么，又听到施柏宇说道，“我宵夜还没吃饱，不如再来一次吧。”  
？？？  
“施柏宇！你不要得寸进尺！！”  
“反正你喜欢啊~”  
“我喜欢什么啊我！！施柏宇你放手！！”  
“你喜欢我啊~”施柏宇停下了打闹的动作，温柔的亲了一下杨孟霖的额头。  
“孟霖，我爱你。”  
闷闷的声音从施柏宇的怀里传出，只有微红的耳尖透露出了主人的羞涩。  
“…嗯……我也是……”


End file.
